


Halloween Party

by Emily_Sweetine



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:18:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_Sweetine/pseuds/Emily_Sweetine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is about Maka learning about a 'dirty little secret'. This is a SoMa. It isn't very good for romance. Disclaimer: I, sadly, don't own Soul eater. Warning a little lesbian crush is in it! There will be a sequel for it! Comment if you like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Party

10/30/28  
Ever since Soul and I found out that we both love Pokémon we had paired costumes! Last year we went as an Eevee and an Umbreon. I was the Eevee. This year we are Pikachus. It is going to be fun. Whenever we do this people say we are acting like a couple. We are not, are we? I mean we 'Friendly flirt' but nothing more. He would never go out with a flat chested girl like me. Plus I have no experience in romantic stuff. One of the closest this I have had to a boyfriend is Soul, if that tells you anything.  
It makes no sense,  
Maka Albarn

10/31/28  
The evening is all planned out. First, after we get home, I will make dinner and we will change. He told me that after the party he has something that he wants to ask me. I asked why he couldn't ask me earlier. He couldn't look me in the eye and he didn't give me a straight answer. He said that 'it is too awkward to say now.' Well then. When he can't look me in the eye I know something is up. It gets more and more curious. I need to go to school now. At least there is no school tomorrow. TGIF  
Later,  
Maka Albarn  
*During school, in the girls room*

I think I know what's up with Soul! I think he has a crush on someone! I asked Tsubaki about it because Black * is too much of a loud mouth to tell him anything you want to be a secret. Tsubaki confirmed my theory. She gave me a 'really?' look and that gave me more questions then I started with. She told me, and I quote, 'Duh!'. WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?! She then walked away to go to class. Gaaaaaahh. I have to get to class too.  
Grrrrrrr  
Maka Albarn  
After school  
We just finished dinner and cleaned up. We are changing and Soul looks nervous. Hmmm. We are about to leave. The party is at Kidd's house. I wonder how many people will mess with the ‘symmetry’. He will flip out if people do. (I will help them do it!) Soul knocked on my door telling me we have to go or we will be late. He is also asking me what I write in this journal of mine. HA if only he knew.

11/1/28  
It is four in the morning, just got home, and I can't believe what just happened. It started when Soul saw his ex-girlfriend. He quickly grabbed me aside. He asked me if I was a good actor and, without even waiting for my answer, asked me to play the role of his girlfriend for the night. Much too quickly I had said yes. As he turned around, I grabbed his sleeve and asked how to act like a girlfriend. He asked me if I ever had a boyfriend. I told him not unless a preschool relation counted (I wasn't about to tell him that he was the closest thing to a boyfriend I have ever had). He slightly laughed to himself. I told him that I was the one helping him not the other way around. He told me just to grab his arm and giggle at what he says. I told him that there was no way in hell that I was doing that. But I did grab his arm and dragged him to Tsubaki. I stuck us a conversation with her and then a girl came up to us. She was dressed in a slutty witch costume. Soul barely looked at her, much to my surprise. Her boobs were practically falling out of her dress. And the skirt doesn't even reach the bottom of her butt. She was the stereotypical bottled blond. The roots were turning brown again. She tried to talk to Soul, who gave me a funny look. So I started to intervene in a girly giggly voice. I asked if she knew my 'boyfriend'. She was a bit of a snippy ** when she answered. She told me I was much too flat chested to be his girlfriend. Soul was about to answer when I cut him off and told her that what I lack in chest I make up for in other ways. Both she and Soul were stunted. To cover Soul, and to get rid of his nose bleed, I told him he knew better than anyone else. Sly right? I winked at him and the nose bleed almost started again. He said that I was very fast and I nearly laughed at the look on the girl's face. Then I told her we need to schedule a double date with Kidd and Liz. Or triple with Corona and Patty too. The look on Souls face made me laugh that I stifled into a giggle. And I dragged him to look for Kidd and Liz. On the way Soul told me that I was a pretty good actor. I then asked him who that girl was anyway. He told me, 'Madison my ex-girlfriend. (No offence to the Madisons of the world.) She always comes after me when I have no girlfriend. She always asks who my ex is and when I tell her they come back lesbian or bi. Weird huh?". I asked if he really didn't know. In my head, the gears were grinding. I was trying to figure out how that figured into Madison. He said yes. I laughed thinking I knew the answer. I then saw Kidd and Liz. Patty and Corona were sitting next to them, with the boys in the middle. I grabbed Soul's hand and dragged him there. Kidd commented on how symmetrical we were. Corona said hi while Ragnarok came out to get candy from Patty. (Patty was training Ragnarok to be nice to people. If he was he got candy if not he got broccoli) Soul and I sat down while Patty and Liz stared. "What?" I asked. Liz pointed while Patty Laughed. Blushed and was about to let go when Madison came up to us. Soul grabbed my hand tighter, not that I minded that. At first I thought she would want to talk to Soul but she turned toward me. "Can we talk outside?" she asked. Soul said no really fast, as if when I left I would become lesbian or bi. I have nothing against them, mind you, but I am not one. So I said ok and walked to Kidd's backyard and leaned against one of the two very symmetrical trees. I asked what she needed and she attacked me. She turned her arm into a switch blade. I said that she ripped my costume and that she could just answer like a normal person. This ** her off. She attacked again and I dogged. She wasn't fast enough. Her hand got stuck in a tree. I started laughing. I didn't realize the crowd was starting to form. I only barely heard what she said it was "I can't believe you're his girlfriend." Like I would be someone else's? That's when it hit me. “You shouldn’t change your self to please someone otherwise you will be unhappy.” But I couldn’t contain the idea that came up and started laughing. I was laughing so hard that I fell to the ground. The crowd kept shouting fight, fight, fight over and over. Then Soul burst threw the crowd and saw me on the ground laughing. Madison just kept looking at me and couldn't talk. Soul asked why I was laughing so hard. I told him the truth. She is a lesbian. She mostly goes after his girlfriends because she thinks he has a good taste in girls, or their bodies at least. He then said the last thing I thought he would. He said she might go after me next if I say yes. He asked me out. I was so excited I tackled him, while saying yes, and kissed him!


End file.
